After the war - CHBKMCSC
by Death III
Summary: CHBKMCSC - Camp-Half-Blood-Kane-Magnus-Chase-Sex-Chronicles... Recommended for mature readers only... After the war with Gaia, the demigods find ways to relax and have fun... (Please Review)
1. Introduction

This is my new story set after the war with Gaia

Not just after the war - the very next day

It is an M-rated story like my other ones but unlike them it will not follow the books

It contain sex scenes and is suitable only for mature readers

There is no central character in the main story but it begins with Piper

Please review for suggestions for pairings (including threesomes or so and preferably having both sexes)

The characters can be anyone from Rick Riordan's books however the ones I prefer to use are demigods, magicians and others such as Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Calypso or anyone from the same age group... and most importantly... ALIVE

Disclaimer - All characters prefer to be straight...

PLEASE REVIEW (PAIRINGS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, LIKE/DISLIKE, QUERIES... BASICALLY ANYTHING EXCEPT SHIT)


	2. 1 - Piper

It was the day after the war had ended. Piper was going for a shower. As she was undressing she began to recall everything that happened in the past 6 months. She had met Jason and fallen in love with him. Then their quest to the Doors of Death. Their battle against the Giants in Athens. Her best friend Leo was most likely dead. As she began bathing she turned her mind to better things. Her moments with Jason... The kiss they shared the previous night... As these thoughts came her hand moved to her pussy and she inserted a finger in it. She gasped at the instant feeling of pleasure and thrusted another finger in it. Just then she heard a familiar voice...

Aphrodite - You want him, don't you?

Piper had not expected her mother to come there and was quite embarrassed.

Aphrodite - Oh I know you demigods do such petty things like masturbation. It's time to take things forward.

Saying this, she snapped her fingers and a few sex toys appeared. She picked up a dildo, about 4 inches long and an inch thick.

Aphrodite - It's smaller than the average human penis and definitely smaller than the average demigod penis but try it. And don't forget that you have organs other than the pussy.

She again snapped her fingers and Piper's body began to change. Her boobs grew to a size D and her ass became bigger and hotter.

Aphrodite - Have fun now. I will gradually change the others too. And try it with other girls as well. It's equally hot.

Saying this she left. Piper looked at the dildo and then slowly began thrusting it in her. One of her hands began massaging her boobs while the other began fingering her asshole. Soon, she came.

 _That was soooo hot_ she thought, _I'm gonna get Jason to do this to me._


	3. 2 - JasonPiper

**Thanks for reviewing. Please review more. I will consider your suggestions soon enough. I have a few chapters planned already. Also, I forgot to mention that the characters and the plot belong to Rick Riordan. I only own a few characters which I would introduce soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again.**

The Romans were staying at Camp Half-Blood to help repair. Since Jason wasn't the praetor anymore, he managed to get some free time. He wanted to spend this free time with his girlfriend, Piper. As he began thinking of her, he heard a knock on the door. It was Piper.

Jason - Hey, Pipes. What are you doing here?

Piper - Come to see you, of course.

Suddenly Jason saw her changed body.

Jason - Woah. You look...

He wanted to say hot but instead, he said ''Beautiful''

Piper - So... I guess I can come in.

Jason - Oh, of course.

She came in and closed the door.

Piper - So, how does not being praetor suits you?

Jason - Hmm. Actually it's good. I get to spend a lot of time with you.

Piper - I love you, Jason.

Jason - I love you too, Piper.

And then they kissed. Piper realised that this was the moment. She slid her tongue inside Jason's mouth. Jason's tongue began battling with it. Soon, his tongue began to dominate. They broke off the kiss.

Jason - That felt good.

Piper - It's not over yet.

She then closed the windows and pulled down the curtains. Slowly, she began to put charmspeak in her words.

Piper - I want you...

They kissed again. This time it was longer and more passionate.

Piper - Jason, get on the bed.

They got on the bed and kissed again. This time Piper moved her hands over Jason's body. She felt his muscular body. As they broke off the kiss, she removed her shirt.

Jason - Piper?

Piper increased her charmspeak.

Piper - Jason, get your shirt off.

Jason took off his shirt while Piper removed his pant and saw a bulge in his boxers.

Piper - Now do the same to me.

Jason unbuttoned and removed her pants. Her panties were wet. Piper removed Jason's boxers to find his fully-erect 8-inch long and 2-inch thick dick. She then kissed its head and began stroking it. Jason moaned gently. He pulled her closer and deepthroated her. With his hands he pulled of her panties and bra. They got in the 69 position. Piper moaned as Jason began licking her pussy. Soon Jason felt he was close.

Jason - Where should I cum?

Piper began sucking on his dick, indicating him to cum in her mouth. Jason came. Piper swallowed all of his cum. But Piper hadn't cum yet. Jason planted soft kisses on her boobs and began sucking a nipple. He inserted a finger in her pussy. Piper moaned with pleasure. Then he kissed her neck. He slowly moved down her back to her ass. He began kissing her ass cheeks while thrusting two fingers into her pussy. He then licked her asshole. Finally, Piper came.

Piper - That was great.

She applied even more charmspeak.

Piper - Jason, fuck me. Fuck me hard.

Piper lay on the bed in doggy-style while slowly, Jason entered her. Piper moaned. Jason began thrusting until his 8 inches were completely inside her pussy. Jason slowly began thrusting in and out of her. He then slapped her ass hard leaving a red mark on it.

Jason - Charmspeaking your boyfriend to get him to fuck you? Now see what he does.

Jason began thrusting faster causing her to moan louder. At each thrust he got all of his dick in and out of her. He spanked her harder still. He increased his speed. Piper began to scream. Unknowingly, she had applied charmspeak in it.

Piper - Fuck me, Jason.

Jason took his dick out of her. He turned her over and kissed her again. Their tongues battled in their mouths. But Piper was quite disappointed. She applied even more charmspeak.

Piper - Jason, fuck me hard and rough. Right now.

Jason - Ok

Jason decided to surprise Piper. Without warning, he spread her ass cheeks and thrusted roughly in her asshole. It was much tighter and pleasurable than the pussy. Piper screamed at that instant rough assfucking Jason was giving her. All her body was shaking at the intense thrusting. Jason increased his speed and got his 8 inches inside her tight asshole. Piper was screaming really loud.

Piper - Ahh. Fuck Jason. Fuck me harder. Don't stop. FUCK.

This turned Jason on. He increased his speed even more. Piper was screaming in pain and pleasure. Jason then slowed down. To control her screaming, he moved over her and kissed her again. One of his hands moved to her boobs and pinched her nipples. Meanwhile, their tongues were battling. They broke of the kiss. Jason sucked on her nipples before kissing her again. While kissing her, he again increased his speed which caused her to scream while kissing him. This sent vibrations through his body. He then thrusted 3 fingers in her pussy while sucking her boobs. Piper screamed loud with pain and pleasure. Now, Jason felt close as did Piper. Soon, both of them came. Their cum got mixed on the bed. Jason kissed her again. Piper's ass hurt a little after that intense fucking but the pleasure was much more. Piper pulled him into a kiss. They then broke off.

Piper - Jason, I love you.

Jason - I love you too, Piper.

They were extremely tired. They fell on the bed kissing each other and drifted off to sleep, with his dick in her ass.

 **How was it? This is my best ever yet. At the moment, I have planned the next as Percy/Piper, Percy/Annabeth, Percy/Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Percy/Piper. These four are my favourite characters and most of the pairings will have atleast one of them. Piper and Percy will have the most scenes. Please give loads of reviews. Also suggest who you want Percy or Piper to fuck. I am open to threesomes and foursomes as well. But if only two people are in the scene, I would prefer it to be a boy and a girl. I will be posting a lot as I have managed to get free time. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. 3 - PercyPiper

As Piper got up the next morning, she realised that Jason was sleeping next to her. She also realised that they were both naked. And she also realised that his dick was still in her ass. When Jason woke up, he realised the same. He once again gave her a rough but passionate anal experience and came in her ass. Then he told her that he had work. She kissed him and left. Her ass still hurt a little from the constant fucking but she didn't mind. As she was walking to her cabin, she met Percy on the way.

Percy - Hey Piper, what's up?

Piper - Nothing. Just walking to my cabin.

Percy - From the Zeus cabin?

This took Piper by surprise.

Percy - Actually I couldn't sleep last night and I got out for a walk. I heard certain sounds from cabin one. I clearly heard you and Jason... having sex...

Piper said nothing. She realised she was blushing a bit. She also realised that Percy was staring at her body. She got new ideas. She applied a bit of charmspeak.

Piper - Aphrodite told me that we demigods must move on to do bigger things than masturbation, like um... sex. I got my boyfriend to fuck me yesterday but it doesn't seem like he would take things further. But perhaps you could...

Percy - And what should I do...

Piper - You could start by sleeping with Annabeth of course, but she seems to be busy.

Percy - How about I take you instead?

Piper secretly wanted it but didn't really expect it. She never loved Percy but always wanted to go to bed with him. She always considered him to be the hottest guy at camp. On Percy's part, he didn't love Piper either. But she was the hottest girl at camp and he wanted to fuck that rocking ass of hers. Piper agreed and they went to the Poseidon cabin.

On entering, Percy closed the door and windows and pulled down the curtains. He then pushed Piper to bed and removed her shirt as well as his own. He then kissed her. Their tongues were fighting in their mouths. Meanwhile, he also took off her pants and she did the same to him. After they broke off from the kiss. Percy looked at the prison which was hiding her hot D-cup boobs. He took it off and began licking her boobs. Piper moaned silently. She pulled down his boxers and began stroking Percy 9-inch long and 2.5 inch thick dick. Percy stopped licking her. He positioned his dick near her mouth and told her to take it in. She began licking his dick and then took it in as much as she could. Percy moaned. She used her hands to explore his muscular body. She soon began deepthroating and sucking on his dick. This was enough for him to cum. Piper swallowed all of it.

Percy - That was hot.

Piper - It isn't over yet.

Percy lay on his back while Piper slowly and steadily descended on his dick, taking about 7 inches in her. Percy began thrusting himself and got all of him in her. His dick was bigger than Jason's and Piper realised this was gonna be rough. They began synchronised movements of their hips to make the most of it. Piper moaned loudly.

Piper - Oh, fuck Percy.

Percy soon felt the urge. He took it out and came on her face. She licked as much as she could. Percy pushed her to bed and slowly began pushing his dick between her boobs. It felt tight since her boobs were big. Meanwhile, Piper thrusted a finger in her pussy. Soon, Percy stopped.

Piper - What happened? Why did you stop?

Percy - I want to try something else.

He turned her doggy style and positioned himself near her pussy entrance again. He spanked her once. She applied more charmspeak.

Piper - Stop teasing me. Fuck me, hard. Show me what the Percy Jackson can do.

This was enough for Percy. He decided to take full control. With one single thrust he was all the way inside her pussy. Piper screamed loudly. Percy spanked her hard. He then took it out and did it once again.

Piper - Yeah, that's it, Percy. Harder. Fuck.

Percy was all the way in again. He took it out and spanked her harder. He then spread her ass cheeks and did the same with her tight asshole. Piper screamed louder than she had ever screamed before as Percy began mercilessly thrusting in and out of Piper's asshole. His dick was indeed larger than Jason's and she could feel his thickness in her tightest hole. Percy was thrusting brutally and with every thrust got all of him in and almost all of him out of her. Piper was screaming loud enough for everyone to hear. But Percy just didn't seem to care at all.

Piper - Ah. Oh, fuck Percy. FUCKING RAPE MY ASS.

This turned Percy on and he increased his speed. He was now thrusting as hard, fast and rough as he could. He was also spanking Piper and her ass had got red due to the constant thrusting and spanking. Piper was screaming in pain. Tears rolled down her eyes. Slowly, she got used to it. She then began to feel a bit of pleasure along with the pain. Percy inserted a finger in her pussy. His thrusts had slowed down a bit. Piper moaned his name. Her screams began to reduce. Suddenly, Percy inserted 2 more fingers in her pussy. Then, Piper came. But Percy hadn't cum yet. He then took out his fingers and resumed his merciless thrusting. He went harder, faster and rougher than before. Piper was screaming louder than ever before as waves of pain and pleasure rocked her body. Tears were rolling down her eyes and her ass was red. But she was getting a great fucking experience. Percy then increased his speed even more, just before he sent streams of hot cum deep inside Piper's tight asshole. He then took it out and licked her cum. Piper's ass now hurt much more than before.

Percy - That was hot!

Piper - You could have shown some mercy.

Percy - But you told me to show what the Percy Jackson can do. And I did.

Piper - My ass hurts.

Percy - I guess it was worth it.

Even Piper agreed. Her ass hurt a lot but the pleasure she had while getting fucked was much more than the pain. She felt like she was the luckiest girl at camp, being the first fuck of both Jason and Percy.

Piper - So. I feel it's time to start the Sex Revolution at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy - Agreed.

 **Hi again. I was planning to post yesterday but for some reason I didn't manage to. Keep reviewing for suggestions. The next chapter is Percabeth, after which I will start considering your reviews. Percy/Sadie will be after Percabeth. I am then planning a few Kane and Kane/CHB pairings before returning to camp. Please give me suggestions of any character you wouls like Percy or Piper to fuck. I am open to straight pairings, threesomes/foursomes/more (atleast one male and one female). Please keep reading and reviewing if you like it.**


	5. 4 - PercyAnnabeth

It was the next day. Percy and Annabeth had defeated the evil magician Setne with the help of Carter and Sadie. They returned to camp. Soon, Carter and Sadie came to camp along with Zia and Walt. They were introduced to the Greek and Roman demigods and a lot of duels took place that day. Chiron made arrangements for the Egyptian magicians to stay at camp. Later that day, Percy sent Annabeth a message telling her to come to his cabin that night. Sadie was with her at the time and had seen the message. Later that night, Annabeth walked to Percy's cabin. She didn't notice Sadie following her as the latter was invisible.

Percy - Hey, Annabeth, come in.

Annabeth - Sure.

Percy closed the door but kept the curtains raised as he thought everyone else was asleep. Everyone else was asleep, except Sadie.

Annabeth - So... What did you want from me?

Percy - I think you must have realised...

Saying this, he kissed her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and both tongues began battling for space. They then broke off the kiss.

Annabeth - That was great. I love your kissing, Percy.

Percy - Now see what other great things I can do.

Saying this, he kissed her again. It was a long and passionate kiss. While kissing he moved his hand under her shirt, feeling her boobs, enclosed in their prison. Annabeth suddenly released from the kiss.

Annabeth - What are you doing, Percy?

Percy - Other great things which I can do.

Saying this, he took of his shirt as well as hers. He pulled her close and pulled off her bra. He kissed her again. As they kissed, he felt her C-cups against his chest. They released from the long and passionate kiss.

Percy - You are beautiful, Annabeth. I want to see more of you.

Annabeth pulled Percy closer into yet another kiss and meanwhile unbuttoned both of their pants. Annabeth then pulled down her pants along with her panties revealing her shaven pussy and a round and hot ass.

Percy - That's it, Annabeth. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

He pulled her into a kiss again as his hands travelled her body. With his hands, he grabbed her ass and began groping it. Annabeth meanwhile pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erect 9-inch long and 2.5-inch thick dick.

Annabeth - You're big, Percy. So big.

Percy then pushed her down on the bed and buried his head in her boobs. He began licking and kissing, leaving not a single spot dry. As he sucked on her nipples, Annabeth moaned.

Annabeth - Oh, Percy.

Percy then stopped playing with her boobs and kissed her neck. He slowly began moving down kissing everywhere. When he reached to her rear, he began licking her asshole. Annabeth moaned as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Percy then moved to her pussy and thrusted his tongue as far as he could. Annabeth moaned still. Percy then turned himself such that his dick was near her face. She didn't need to be told what to do. She kissed its head and slowly began licking it while Percy was doing the same to her pussy. Annabeth then sucked on his dick causing Percy to moan while licking her. This sent vibrations through her body. Meanwhile, Percy again began groping her ass. Soon, Annabeth came on Percy's face. Percy licked it all.

Percy - You taste so good.

Annabeth was still licking Percy. She then deepthroated it causing Percy to moan. Annabeth was licking him like a pro. He wondered if she had some experience before. Then, Percy came deep inside her throat and she swallowed it all.

Annabeth - You taste good as well.

They French kissed again. Along with saliva, their cum got exchanged in their mouths. It felt like the hottest kiss ever. Meanwhile, Sadie was watching the whole thing. Her hand had reached her pussy and she was masturbating. Percy and Annabeth then released from the kiss. Percy then thrusted a finger in her pussy while his other hand massaged her boobs.

Annabeth - That's enough Percy. I can't stand it any longer. I want you in me now.

Percy - Okay.

Annabeth - And use the spoons position. It allows deeper penetration and gives more pleasure due to the easy stimulation of the G-spot.

Percy - Okay, Wise Girl. You mean cuddling, right?

Annabeth - Of course, Seaweed Brain.

They lay on the bed and got on their sides with Percy behind Annabeth. He positioned his dick at her pussy entrance. Slowly, he thrusted in. A tear rolled down Annabeth's eye as her hymen was broken and Percy thrusted in. As he saw blood, he took it out.

Annabeth - Go on, Percy.

Percy - But what about the blood?

Annabeth - It happens when a girl loses virginity. Don't worry about it.

Percy - Okay.

Percy thrusted in again. Annabeth moaned in pain and pleasure as Percy's big dick made its way in her tight pussy. Percy realised that her pussy was tighter than Piper's and was thus, more pleasurable. Percy was going slowly. He then kissed her neck. Annabeth moaned more. Meanwhile, Annabeth was playing with her boobs. Percy saw this and was turned on. He thrusted faster and got all the way in her. Annabeth moaned loudly.

Annabeth - Gods, Percy. Fuck me. Ah. Oh, Percy. Fuck me harder.

Percy increased his speed. Meanwhile, Annabeth used one of her hands to massage her boobs while she used the other to play with Percy's balls. Percy moaned as she pressed his balls while he was thrusting in her. Soon, Percy felt close. He took it out.

Annabeth - Cum in my pussy, Percy. I'm on birth control.

Percy thrusted in again and this time, he went faster. Then, both Percy and Annabeth came and their cum got mixed on the bed. Percy took it out. Annabeth tried to get up but Percy wanted more.

Annabeth - Oh, okay. Round 2 then. Position change?

Percy - I don't think so.

Saying this, he spread her ass cheeks and thrusted in her asshole. Annabeth moaned at that sudden unexpected rear entry. Her ass was also tighter than Piper's and was much more pleasurable. Percy was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Annabeth was moaning in pain and pleasure. Percy then got over her and moved his hand to her boobs and began massaging them. Annabeth was moaning louder. Percy then began thrusting harder as he hadn't got all the way in yet. Annabeth screamed at the increase of speed.

Annabeth - Ah. Aah. Oh, Percy. Oh, that's it, baby. Fuck me harder. Ah. FUCK.

Percy then with effort reached her boobs and began licking the one near to him. Annabeth was moaning and screaming as she experienced both pain and pleasure at the same time. Percy then sucked on the nipple near to him. He then kissed a side of her neck. Annabeth then moved her head and kissed him. Their tongues began battling for dominance. Percy then began thrusting faster, causing Annabeth to scream and sending vibrations through Percy's body to her ass again. Percy kept kissing her as he liked these vibrations. They made him thrust even faster, causing louder screams and more vibrations. This continued for a while. Meanwhile Percy's hands were playing with her boobs. He then began thrusting even faster, causing her to scream even louded and sending even more vibrations through Percy's body to her ass. This was enough to stimulate her G-spot and she moaned in pain and pleasure as the best orgasm a girl could possibly feel rocked her body due to the stimilation of her G-spot. Her cum came on Percy's balls and she took some of it on her finger and placed it on his tongue. Percy swallowed it and kissed her again. Then, with one final thrust getting him all the way in her ass, he came, sending streams of semen deep inside her tightest hole. Percy kissed Annabeth again and cuddled with her as they drifted off to sleep with his dick still all the way inside her tight asshole.

Meanwhile, Sadie, who was watching and masturbating came for the 2nd time. She had decided that she was gonna get Percy Jackson to fuck her.

 **This is my longest ever yet. The next is Percy/Sadie followed by Carter/Zia, Percy/Annabeth/Sadie, Percy/Zia and two surprises. Please keep reviewing for more suggestions. And thanks for the reviews I've recieved so far.**


	6. 5 - PercySadie

**This is a Percy/Sadie scene. I found the ddlg idea quite weird in this situation but Percy will be shown as dominant and Sadie as submissive.**

Percy woke up the next day to find his dick deep inside Annabeth's tight asshole. He gave her a rough but passionate assfucking experience while cuddling with her and kissing her. Then, he came in her ass and took it out and kissed her.

Annabeth - I'll be busy today. See ya later.

Percy - Goodbye.

Both got out of the cabin. Percy on the way met Sadie. She had a rather weird smile on her face.

Percy - Hey, what's up, Sadie?

Sadie - I saw you fuck Annabeth last night.

Percy - What the fuck!

Sadie - I was invisible. Your fucking turned me on and I masturbated and came twice.

Percy - Oh, shit!

Sadie - I want it too.

Percy - But you're... 12.

Sadie - Let me be your little girl. But I wanna get fucked like that.

Percy - Are you sure?

Sadie - Of course.

Percy - Okay then. Follow me.

Sadie followed Percy to his cabin. Percy still wasn't sure about this as Sadie was just 12. But he closed the door and windows and pulled down the curtains. Sadie jumped on the bed followed by Percy. She kissed him. Percy slowly inserted his tongue in her mouth. Sadie's tongue instantly began battling with him. As they broke off from the kiss, Sadie took off her shirt and pants. She was wearing nothing more than a throng. She was quite small but had nice C-cups and a small but nice round ass. She was hot despite being small.

Percy - You are a bad girl, Sadie.

Sadie - I'm your little girl.

Saying this, she took off Percy's shirt and pants. She saw a huge bulge in his boxers. Without waiting more, she pulled it off. She pulled him into another kiss. She held on to him tightly, feeling his muscular body. Percy felt her boobs against his chest. He inserted a finger in her throng and pulled it off, revealing a wet, shaven pussy.

Percy - My little girl looks excited.

Sadie - I am, daddy.

Percy found her calling him daddy weird. She took his 9-inch long and 2.5-inch thick member in her hand and began stroking it, causing Percy to groan. She then began licking it. Meanwhile, Percy turned himself around and inserted his tongue in her pussy. Sadie twitched. He then began eating her out while she was deepthroating him. Percy's left hand went to her boobs while his right hand went to her ass. Sadie's left hand went to his balls while her right hand went to _his_ ass. Percy found that weird as well as sweet. Soon, both of them came and swallowed each other's cum.

Sadie - That was soooo hot.

Percy then turned her doggy-style and positioned himself at her pussy.

Percy - Are you sure, Sadie? You are about to lose your virginity. Think again.

Sadie - Do it.

Percy slowly thrusted in. Sadie was small and her pussy was very tight. And Percy's dick was a big one to start with. Sadie screamed as he broke her hymen. Tears came down her eyes.

Percy - Do you want me to stop?

Sadie - No.

Percy continued thrusting. Sadie moaned. Percy was big. Sadie moaned his name.

Sadie - Oh, fuck. Fuck your little girl. Go deeper, daddy.

Percy was still finding Sadie calling him daddy weird. But he thrusted deeper. Sadie moaned louder as waives of pain and pleasure rocked her body. Percy thrusted until he was finally all the way in the smallest and tightest pussy he had ever fucked. He wondered how much more pleasurable her ass would be but he kept the thought aside since she was too young for it. He also realised that she may not be mature enough for his cum. However, he kept thrusting. Sadie locked her legs around him and tried to pull him in.

Percy - My little bad girl wants to get fucked, eh? Then have your way.

Percy increased his speed. Another tear rolled down Sadie's eye as she experienced more pain and pleasure.

Sadie - Oh, Percy. Fuck your little girl. Ah, Fuck.

Percy suddenly spanked her. He spanked her again, leaving a red mark on it.

Sadie - Stop it, daddy.

Percy - Bad girl deserves spanking. Now wait and watch what your dominant daddy does.

Percy began spanking her harder and thrusted faster. Sadie moaned louder. Suddenly, Percy took it out, turned her around and entered in missionary position. Sadie still used her legs to keep him in. Percy went to her boobs and began licking them. He then kissed her before returning to her boobs. He sucked her nipples, causing her to moan louder. He then got up again and speeded up his thrusts. His balls slapped against her ass. Sadie moaned louder than ever. Percy hands played with her boobs. Soon, she came. Percy continued.

Sadie - Stop it. Don't cum in my pussy.

Percy - Hmm. Right.

He took it out.

Sadie - Now put it in my ass.

Percy - Are you sure? It hurts a lot.

Sadie - I'm your little girl, Percy. Every daddy must please his little girl.

Percy - You're a bad little girl. A slut.

Sadie - I'm yours. Just yours.

Percy turned her over to doggy-style again. He spanked her again.

Sadie - Oh, please Percy. Come in.

Percy slowly spread her ass cheeks. He tried to do it carefully as he didn't want to hurt her. He thrusted slowly. Sadie moaned loudly. Percy wasn't going very deep. He got about half of him in and out of her extremely small and tight ass. Sadie still moaned.

Sadie - Oh, fuck Percy. Ah. Fuck your little girl. Go deeper. Punish your bad slut. Fast. Aah, ooh, FUCK.

This turned Percy on. He spanked her hard again. He increased his speed and began thrusting deeper. Sadie's moans turned to screams.

Sadie - AAAH. OH, FUCK. FASTER. FUCK YOUR BAD GIRL. GO DEEPER. OOH, FUCK PERCY. FUCK ME HARD. GO ROUGH. AAAAH, PERCY. FUCK.

Percy - My bad girl deserves to be spanked.

Saying this, Percy began spanking her hard. Her ass was getting red. This turned her on.

Sadie - OOH, PERCY. AAAAH, STOP TEASING. JUST FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER, ROUGHER. AAAAAAAH. I'M A BAD GIRL. PUNISH YOUR SLUT. DESTROY MY ASS. DESTROY YOUR LITTLE GIRL. FUCK.

Sadie again used her legs to pull him in. She began making her own hip movements. Her boobs also began jiggling due to this. All this along with her screaming turned Percy on to a much greater extent. He suddenly doubled his thrusting speed. He got all of him in and out of her in every thrust. He went even rougher than the way he had fucked Piper. Sadie's ass had turned red. Tears were constantly rolling down her eyes. She was screaming louder and louder. Her boobs were jiggling even more. She covered her head with a pillow to control her screams but they could still be heard clear and loud. Percy was showing no mercy at all. He had warned her many times. He had now decided to punish his slut. He went just as Sadie said - Harder, Deeper, Faster and Rougher - with every thrust. Sadie was screaming louder than she had ever screamed before. Even louder than Piper had screamed when Percy fucked her. Percy kept spanking her harder. Sadie was screaming as she felt a high amount of pain. Percy then thrusted 3 fingers in her pussy. Sadie suddenly started feeling pleasure along with pain. Percy then spanked her as hard as she could and she screamed again. He then thrusted even faster. All this led to stimulation of her G-spot and she came with the best orgasm she had ever hard. Then, Percy spanked her the hardest, thrusted the roughest and came as all his 9 inches were in the tightest ass he had ever fucked. He then took it out.

Percy - Did you like it, little girl?

Sadie - That hurt.

Percy - I had warned you.

Sadie - My ass still hurts.

Percy - It's okay. You did enjoy it, didn't you?

Sadie - Yeah. I did.

Then she got clothed and turned around. Percy spanked her again.

Percy - My little girl loves anal.

Sadie turned around and kissed him again. Her ass hurt a lot but she didn't mind. Then, while kissing, Percy spanked her again. Taking this moment, he stripped her again and gave her another extremely rough anal experience and came in her ass to end this session. Sadie's ass still hurt a lot after this but she was happy and satisfied.

 **This was just an attempt. I'm not really good at writing things like ddlg. Also I had to put my own ideas in it too. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.**


	7. 6 - PercyPiperZia

**I had originally planned a Carter/Zia chapter but I've postponed it due to suggestions of netorare. So I decided to get Zia fucked by Percy. Since I had also planned a threesome, I added Piper as well. Please review and suggest new ideas.**

Sadie was telling Zia about the intense fucking she had got from Percy. Her ass still hurt but she didn't care.

Sadie - Percy Jackson is the best guy if you want intense sex. Honestly, I hope you're not planning to lose your virginity to my brother.

Zia - That's a good idea. But how should I get Percy to do it?

Just then, Piper came there.

Piper - I can help you with that. Follow me.

Zia followed Piper to the Poseidon cabin.

Piper - I want a favor from you.

Zia - I hope it's sensible.

Piper - Of course it is.

Zia - Okay then. What do you want?

Piper - I'll join you.

Zia - What?

Piper - I said I'll join you.

Zia found the idea quite weird but Piper's voice was just too convincing. They went inside the cabin. Percy had gone for a shower. Piper closed the door and windows and pulled down the curtains.

Piper - Now we undress and wait for him.

Piper undressed. Zia was feeling uncomfortable. Piper then took off Zia's shirt and pant. She then took off her bra to find her hot C-cups.

Piper - Hot.

Zia blushed. Piper then pulled down her wet panties to reveal a wet, shaven pussy and a hot ass. Just then Percy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He was pleasantly surprised to find 2 hot girls naked on his bed.

Piper - Zia wanted it. I decided to join in.

Piper then moved to him and pulled off his towel to reveal his erect 9-inch long and 2.5-inch thick dick.

Zia - Wow. Percy, you're big.

Piper then pulled Percy on the bed and kissed him. Percy then kissed Zia. Piper then moved down to Percy's dick and began licking it. Percy meanwhile began massaging Zia's boobs. Piper then stopped licking Percy and moved to Zia's pussy. Zia shivered. Piper began eating her out. Meanwhile, Percy moved his dick to Zia's mouth. Zia began licking it. She then took it in her mouth and sucked on it. Percy moaned. Meanwhile, Piper was eating her out. She groped her ass. This turned Zia on and she began sucking harder on Percy's dick. Soon, both of them came. Zia swallowed Percy's cum while Piper swallowed Zia's.

Zia - That was fun.

Zia had started to feel much comfortable now.

Percy - Round 2 now.

He pushed Zia on her back and positioned himself at her entrance.

Percy - May I?

Zia - Yes. Do it.

Percy slowly entered her. Blood came along with tears as he broke her hymen. He was thrusting slowly. The pain Zia felt slowly went away and all that was left was pleasure.

Piper - Hey, I want pleasure too.

She positioned herself on Zia's face. Zia began licking her. Meanwhile Percy increased his speed. Zia was moaning but her moans were being muffled by Piper's pussy. As Percy went faster, Zia felt a bit on pain. But she felt pleasure as well. She began licking Piper faster. Piper and Percy were facing each other. They kissed again. Then Percy buried himself in her hot D-cups. Piper was moaning as pleasure surged through her body. Soon she came on Zia's face. Zia licked it all. Percy then increased his speed. Zia moaned louder as waves of pain and pleasure surged through her body. Piper began sucking on her nipples. Percy meanwhile began fingering Piper's asshole. Piper gasped as Percy thrusted 2 fingers in her tightest hole. She sucked on Zia's nipples harder and Percy thrusted faster. Zia then came and Percy even felt the urge. He took it out and began stroking it. Both Piper and Zia brought their mouths waiting for his cum, which came soon enough.

Piper - My turn to get fucked.

Percy laid down on the bed with his dick pointing up. Piper positioned herself on it and slowly began descending. At the same time Percy began thrusting upwards causing Piper to gasp. As their synchronized hip movements continued, Piper's boobs jiggled. This turned Percy on and he began thrusting faster.

Piper - Percy, oh. Fuck, Percy.

Meanwhile, Zia moved her pussy to Percy's mouth and he began licking her. Percy's hands were still free. He began groping Piper's ass. Meanwhile, Zia and Piper kissed and were playing with each other's boobs. Percy then thrusted 3 fingers in Piper's asshole. Piper moaned. Soon Piper came. She then got up and began licking Zia's boobs. Zia moaned. Percy was eating her out. Piper began sucking on her nipples. Soon, Zia came on Percy's face. Piper kissed Percy to get some of the cum.

Piper - It's time you lick a pussy, Zia.

Zia - Yeah. Sure.

Zia took Piper's legs on her shoulders and began eating her out. She was on the edge of the bed and her legs came down. Percy quietly positioned himself behind her. He decided to give Zia a surprise. Without warning, he spread her ass cheeks and thrusted in. Zia screamed at the unexpected anal penetration. Percy kept thrusting until all his 9 inches were in her extremely tight ass. Zia screamed in pain as Percy began thrusting in and out of her. As the pain slowly reduced, she began licking Piper again. Percy then spanked her. This turned her on and she began licking Piper faster. Meanwhile Piper was playing with her own boobs to get more pleasure. Percy was thrusting in Zia faster. Zia was moaning and screaming as she felt pain and pleasure surge through her body. Percy spanked her again. She began licking Piper even faster. Soon, Piper came.

Piper - That was hot.

She then got to a side and began playing with herself. Meanwhile, Percy was giving Zia a rough anal sex experience. He wasn't going as fast or rough as her had done with Piper or Sadie, but he was giving her a hard time. She was moaning loudly.

Zia - Oh, yes. That's it. Fuck me, Percy. Ah. Oh, Percy. FUCK.

This turned him on. He went faster than before. Almost as fast as her had when he had fucked Piper. He spanked her hard. Tears rolled down her eyes and her ass turned red due to the intense thrusting and spanking. She was screaming loudly, thus turning Percy on further. This caused him to go even faster. Zia was screaming very loudly now.

Zia - Aaah. Oooh, fuck. Percy, fuck my ass. Yeah. Don't stop. Thrust harder. FUCK.

Percy began thrusting harder. His dick indeed was big and she could feel the pain of having it in her tightest hole. But she gained a satisfactory amount of pleasure as well. Percy then realised he was close. With one last thrust getting him all the way in, he sent streams of hot cum into Zia Rashid's asshole. At the same time, someone had just opened the door and had seen what had happened. It was Carter.

Carter - What the fuck!

 **Guys please review if this was any good or not. I've decided that Carter will take revenge by fucking Annabeth. After that there is a surprise involving Sadie and then a foursome. I have decided three characters (2 males, 1 female) for the foursome. The 4th one is upto you.**


	8. 7 - CarterAnnabeth

**This will be a short one.**

Carter did not like the idea of his girlfriend getting fucked by Percy. He had decided to take revenge by fucking Percy's girlfriend, namely, Annabeth. He went to the Athena cabin and knocked the door. Annabeth opened.

Annabeth - Hey, Carter. What's up?

Carter - I need to talk to you. It's quite important. But I don't want anyone else to hear.

Annabeth - Come in, then. My cabinmates have gone to Olympus to check the work I've done there.

Carter - Okay.

Carter went inside the cabin and closed the door and windows and pulled down the curtains.

Annabeth - So what do you want to tell me?

Carter said nothing. He pushed her on the bed and went on top of her and kissed her. He slid his tongue in her mouth. Meanwhile his hands unbuttoned her pants. When they broke off the kiss. He pulled off her shirt and pant. He kissed her again, while using his hands to take off her bra. He then took of his shirt and pant. There was a bulge in his boxers. Annabeth tried to say something but he kissed her again. With his hands he took of her panties thus getting her completely naked in front of him. He then pulled down his boxers to reveal his erect 7-inch long and 2-inch thick dick. He then forced it in her mouth. Meanwhile, he turned himself around and began licking her pussy. As Annabeth began to feel pleasure, she began licking Carter's dick as she seemed to have no choice. They both moaned but their moans were muffled by the respective organs. Soon, both of them came and licked each other's cum. Then they got up.

Annabeth - What's going on Carter? Percy will be here any minute now.

Carter - I don't care. He fucked my girlfriend. So I decided to fuck his girlfriend.

Saying this, he pushed her back on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her. He wasn't going smooth at all. Annabeth moaned loudly.

Annabeth - Is this how you are gonna pleasure your girlfriend? I'm sure Percy must have a much better job.

Carter then took it out. He then spread her ass cheeks and thrusted in her asshole. Annabeth moaned louder as she had not expected an anal penetration. Carter kept thrusting until he got his 7 inches in her. Annabeth was screaming. But she realised she had taken Percy's dick, which was bigger than Carter's. Still, she felt pain surge through her body as Carter began thrusting in and out of her faster. He saw her C-cup boobs jiggling and took them in his hands and massaged them. He then moved his face towards them and began licking them. With his hand, he pinched a nipple while sucked on the other. He then got up and thrusted 2 fingers in her pussy. Annabeth moaned. He speeded up his thrusts and inserted another finger in her pussy.

Annabeth - Oh, Carter. Fuck. Aaah. Fuck.

Carter went even faster. His other hand was massaging her boobs. He pinched her nipples while his other hand was fingering her. Just then, Percy opened the door, to find Carter Kane fucking his girlfriend.

Percy - What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?

Carter - Fucking, of course. The same thing you did to Zia.

Carter then thrusted faster. His hands were playing with her boobs and pussy. Soon, Annabeth came. Carter too felt the urge and with one thrust, went all the way in her and came. He then took it out and got clothed. He then kissed Annabeth and got out of the cabin.


	9. 8 - WaltAnubisSadie

**The first surprise chapter.**

Sadie was enjoying her stay at Camp Half-Blood. She had spent a lot of time with Annabeth, Piper and Zia. She had been fucked by Percy. As she was remembering the happy moments, she walked to her cabin. It was a small cabin made for her by the Hephaestus campers. Similar ones had also been made for Carter, Zia and Walt. Sadie went inside her cabin to find Walt and Anubis. Also, they were naked. Sadie instantly started getting wet at the thought of getting fucked by these guys.

Sadie - How did you get separated?

Walt - I can live for a few hours without hosting Anubis.

Anubis - We had planned to have sex with you, and being separate felt like a better idea than fucking you as one person.

Walt - So... What do you think?

Sadie did not answer by saying anything. She answered by stripping down to nothing. She saw Walt and Anubis' dicks. Both were 6-inch long and 1.5-inch thick. She was getting wetter every second. Walt then pulled her into a kiss. He felt her hot C-cups against his chest. Their tongues battled in their mouths. Meanwhile, Anubis kissed her neck. He then came kissing down her back and kissed her ass cheeks. Then, Anubis kissed her while Walt did the same as Anubis had done. Then, they got on her bed. Sadie was loving the idea of getting fucked by her 2 boyfriends, together. She then took Walt's dick in her hand and began stoking it. Walt groaned. Anubis meanwhile played with her boobs. He kissed and licked them, leaving no spot dry. He then sucked on her nipples. Sadie moaned. She then moved her mouth to Walt's dick and kissed his head. She then began licking it, while Anubis began licking her pussy. Sadie then took Walt's dick in her mouth and deepthroated it. She sucked on it. Then, Walt came. He then kissed her again.

Walt - I love you, Sadie.

Anubis stopped licking.

Anubis - Sorry boy, she's mine.

Walt - No, she's my girl.

Anubis - But she loves me. Don't you, Sadie?

Sadie - I love both of you. Both of you are my boyfriends and both of you are gonna fuck my brains out.

Walt - You're a slut, Sadie.

Anubis - And we punish sluts.

Anubis then spanked her.

Sadie - Stop spanking, Anubis. Pleasure me.

Anubis began eating her out again. Meanwhile, Walt sucked on her nipples. He then kissed her neck and moved down to her ass. He then began licking her asshole. Sadie was having a great time. Both her holes were getting licked and she was loving it. Then, Walt and Anubis exchanged positions. They began licking faster. Soon, Sadie came.

Sadie - That was great, boys. Keep going.

Anubis - Nah, we want pleasure too. Give me a blowjob too.

Walt - And your pussy is tempting me a lot. I can't control myself anymore. I'm coming in.

Walt and Sadie got in the spoons position and Anubis positioned his dick at her mouth. Sadie began licking Anubis' member while Walt thrusted in. Sadie instantly moaned. No blood came.

Walt - You're not virgin.

Sadie - I have been fucked by Percy.

Anubis - You are a bad girl, Sadie.

Walt continued thrusting until he was all the way in. He then began thrusting in and out of her. He was going slowly. Meanwhile, Anubis was getting a blowjob. Walt used his hands to explore Sadie's body. He massaged her boobs and groped her ass. He also kissed her neck, thus turning her on. She began deepthroating and sucking Anubis's dick. Soon, Anubis came in her mouth. He then moved his dick to her boobs and thrusted through the gap between them. Meanwhile, Walt increased the thrusting speed. Sadie moaned. Soon, she came. Walt felt the urge. He took it out and positioned his dick in her mouth. He stroked it and came. Sadie swallowed it all.

Sadie - That was fun.

Anubis then kissed her. Their tongues battled for dominance. Meanwhile, Walt licked her pussy.

Anubis - Stop licking her Walt. I wanna fuck that pussy.

Walt - Yeah, sure.

Anubis then began fucking her in missionary position while lying on the bed. Walt meanwhile kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss. He then planted kisses on her boobs and sucked her nipples. Sadie moaned. Walt then kissed her neck again and began kissing all the way down her back. He then began licking her ass cheeks leaving no spot dry. He gave a soft lick to her asshole. He then decided to have fun. He thrusted 3 fingers in Sadie's pussy while Anubis was pleasuring her by fucking it.

Sadie - Oh, fuck. Fuck, Walt. Fuck, Anubis. Fuck me boys. That's it.

This turned them on. Anubis speeded up his thrusts. His balls slapped against her ass. Walt then stopped fingering her and spanked her. Then, without warning, thrusted in her asshole. Sadie moaned loudly as she now had 2 dicks in her. She enjoyed the feeling of double penetration.

Sadie - Ah, oh, aaah, fuck. Oh, Walt. Anubis, fuck. FUCK.

Anubis was facing Sadie and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Walt meanwhile kissed her neck. He then tried to kiss Sadie. She moved her head to kiss him. Anubis meanwhile began licking her boobs. Sadie was really enjoying getting fucked by her 2 boyfriends.

Sadie - Yeah, that's it. FUCK.

This turned Walt and Anubis on. The speeded up their thrusts. Sadie screamed as waves of pain and pleasure rocked her body. This double penetration was enough to stimulate her G-spot. Sadie came with the best orgasm she had ever had. Anubis too felt the urge so he took it out.

Sadie - What's wrong, Anubis? Why did you stop?

Anubis - I don't wanna get you pregnant.

Walt - Come in here then. It's nice and warm.

Anubis - Yeah. Let's punish our slut.

Before Sadie could resist, Anubis joined Walt in fucking her tightest hole. Sadie screamed louder than she had ever had as she felt 2 dicks thrusting in her tight asshole.

Sadie - Aaaaaah. Ooh, fuck. FUCK, WALT. FUCK, ANUBIS. AAAH. DESTROY MY ASS. FUCK ME, BOYS. FUCK.

This turned them on and the went faster. Sadie was screaming and crying as pain and pleasure rocked her body. Her ass had turned red. Walt had got on top of her and she turned her head to kiss him while Anubis was sucking her nipples. Then, Anubis kissed her while Walt played with her boobs. Sadie was fingering herself. Soon, Anubis came, followed by Walt and then another G-spot orgasm for Sadie. The boys then took their dicks out.

Sadie - Fuck, boys. That was soooo great. Double anal hurt a lot though.

Anubis - I guess that's okay.

He kissed her again. It was a long and passionate one.

Anubis - I love you, Sadie. I wanna fuck you again. Anal. Right now.

Sadie - Of course.

He positioned himself at her ass again. He spread her ass cheeks and thrusted in again. Sadie moaned. Her ass still hurt but single anal was nothing to her now. Walt then kissed Sadie again. He then began kissing and licking her boobs and sucking her nipples. Sadie moaned louder. This turned Anubis on and her began spanking her.

Sadie - Stop it, Anubis.

Anubis - Okay.

He speeded up his thrusts causing Sadie to moan louder. Walt then got him and Sadie in the 69 position. They began licking each other's genitals while Anubis was assfucking Sadie. Then, Anubis began going faster. This turned Sadie on and she began licking Walt faster. This turned Walt on and he did the same to her. Then, he stopped and thrusted in her pussy again. Soon, Sadie came. Walt then took it out of her pussy and thrusted in her asshole again, while Anubis was still there. Sadie screamed again as she was having double anal once again. And this time it wasn't smooth. Anubis and Walt were thrusting roughly. Sadie was screaming as loud as she could.

Sadie - AAAAAAAAAH. OH, FUCK ME, BOYS. OOOOH. OH, YEAH. THAT'S IT. AH. FUCK, ANUBIS. FUCK, WALT. OOOH. DON'T STOP. PUNISH YOUR SLUT. AAAAAAAAAH. DESTROY MY ASS. OH, FUCK HARDER. AAAH, FUCK.

This turned them on and they went faster. Anubis began spanking her and Walt began playing with her boobs. Sadie was screaming and moaning in pain and pleasure. This turned them on even more and they went even faster. Sadie was screaming louder than she had ever had. She had taken Percy's huge dick in her but that was just one. Walt's and Anubis' dicks were smaller but there were 2 of them. And they were thrusting as roughly as they could, as if they had decided to tear her apart. Then, both of them took it out. Sadie felt a bit of relief. Then, both thrusted all the way in and came at the same time. Sadie could feel 2 dicks sending hot cum deep inside her tightest hole. They both were tired and drifted of to sleep. Their dicks were still in her ass. Sadie's ass hurt more than ever before. But she had also felt more pleasure than ever before. But she couldn't sleep due to the pain of having 2 dicks in her ass. He began fingering herself and played with her boobs. Soon, she came. The pleasure made her forget about the pain and she was very tired now. She drifted of to sleep with Walt's and Anubis' dicks in her ass.

 **This is my first ever M/M/F threesome chapter. Please review. Also, the next chapter is a foursome, as I had told you. I had told you that I have decided 3 characters. They are Percy, Piper and Jason. For the 4th one I have 3 options - Reyna, Annabeth and Nico. But Nico is the preferred one. Nico will be in it unless I get reviews asking for Reyna or Annabeth. Keep reading if you like it and review for suggestions.**


	10. 9 - JasonPercyNicoPiper

**My first ever foursome chapter. Please review. Since I had no suggestions stating otherwise I decided to** **add Nico.**

Piper was roaming around the camp looking for a guy to fuck. She met Nico.

Piper - Hi, Nico.

Nico - Hi...

Piper felt that Nico looked quite nervous. She also caught him staring at her body.

Piper - Nico?

Nico suddenly looked up again.

Nico - Sorry.

Piper - I thought you were gay.

Nico - That's what I thought too. But I feel I'm straight, or a bi who prefers girls.

Piper - That's great.

She applied charmspeak.

Piper - Let's go to your cabin.

Nico and Piper went to the Hades cabin. Piper then closed the door and windows and pulled down the curtains.

Piper - Ever had sex, Nico?

Nico - No

Piper - Then start today with me.

Saying this, she kissed Nico. Their tongues began battling for space.

 _Meanwhile_

Jason and Percy were walking around the camp, discussing about their sex experiences with Piper.

Jason - I thought I was the only guy to have that luck.

Percy - But you're not.

As they walked besides the Hades cabin, they heard Piper's voice.

Jason - What is she doing here?

Percy - Having sex with Nico, perhaps.

Jason - That's it. Let's punish our slut.

Jason opened the door of the Hades cabin.

Piper - Fuck. I forgot to lock the door.

Jason - Hello, Pipes.

Piper - Jason! Percy! What are you doing here?

Percy - Joining in, of course.

Jason pulled Piper into a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Then, Piper broke off from the kiss and kissed Percy once.

Piper - Okay. Time for the real thing.

Piper took off her shirt and pant. She was wearing only a G-string and no bra.

Jason - You're a slut, Piper.

Piper - I don't care. Can we start now?

All of them undressed until they were completely naked. Piper was happy to see Jason's 8 inch long and 2 inch thick dick as well as Percy's 9 inch long and 2.5 inch thick dick. But the one which really caught her attention was Nico's. It had the same thickness as Percy but was 10 inches long. Piper immidiately took it in her hand and began stroking it. Then, Jason pushed her on the bed and positioned himself at her D-cups. Slowly, he thrusted in the gap between them. Meanwhile, Percy began licking her pussy and groping her ass. This was turning Piper on and she began licking Nico's member. Nico moaned. Piper then began sucking on it. She took it in as much as she could. Soon, Nico came. Piper swallowed his cum. Jason was still breast-fucking Piper. Soon, he came too. He then got off and kissed her again. Percy meanwhile turned himself to get in 69 position with Piper. They began licking each other. Then, Piper came.

Piper - That was great.

Percy - I'm yet to cum.

Piper - Later, then. It's Jason's turn.

Piper then began giving Jason a blowjob. Nico turned to Percy.

Nico - Percy, if you could...

Percy - Sorry, Nico. I'm not gay.

Percy then decided to have fun. He positioned himself at Piper's pussy and entered. Piper moaned.

Piper - Oh, Percy.

Percy began thrusting in and out of her. Piper was moaning. She began licking Jason faster. Nico meanwhile was licking Piper's boobs. Soon, Jason came. He then moved himself behind Piper and thrusted in her asshole. Piper screamed. She felt great because she now had both, Jason and Percy in her. Nico then kissed her. He positioned his dick between her boobs and thrusted through the gap. Piper was moaning and screaming as she had 2 dicks in her and another one playing with her boobs. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth. Soon, Percy felt the urge. He took it out and moved to her face. Piper began sucking on it and he came in her mouth. Then, Jason came in her asshole and he took it out.

Piper - Nico, stop playing with my boobs. I've got something which you might like.

Nico got off her. Piper then opened her sack and pulled out a strap-on dildo. It was 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. Piper strapped it on and positioned herself at Nico's ass. Then, she spread his ass cheeks and slowly thrusted in. Nico screamed. He liked the idea of getting ass-fucked by a girl with a strap-on. Nico was lying on the bed with his legs down and Piper was fucking him doggy-style. Percy decided to have mischief. He bent her over and thrusted in her asshole. Piper screamed at that sudden anal thrusting. Slowly, she began thrusting in Nico again while getting penetrated herself. Nico and Piper were moaning loudly.

Nico - Oh, Piper. Fuck me. Aaah. FUCK.

Piper - Fuck me, Percy. Yeah, that's it. FUCK.

Jason decided to have more fun. He told Percy to stop for a moment. Percy took it out. Jason then said something to Percy. Then suddenly Piper felt 2 dicks thrusting against the walls of her ass. She screamed her loudest ever yet.

Piper - Aaaaaaaaah. Fuck, Percy. Fuck, Jason. Destroy my ass. OOOOOOH. AAAAAAAAAH. FUCK.

This turned them on and they began pounding her faster. Jason spanked her hard. This turned her on and she began pounding Nico faster.

Nico - Oh, aaah, fuck, Piper. FUCK.

Tears rolled down Piper's eyes. Her ass was redder than ever before. She was screaming louder than ever before as waves of pain and pleasure surged through her body. Jason and Percy were mercilessly thrusting all the way in and out of her tightest hole while spanking her as hard as they could. Meanwhile Nico was stroking his dick while getting assfucked by Piper. He then had his best orgasm due to the stimulation of the prostate. Piper then took it out. Nico then turned and played with her boobs and pussy. Soon, Piper came too. Percy and Jason hadn't cum yet. They went faster and deeper and soon came all the way in her tight asshole. They then took their dicks out.

Percy - That was fun.

Jason - Good way to punish sluts.

Piper - That hurt. Now I don't want anybody in my ass. Nico, fuck me.

Nico and Piper got in the spoons position. Nico positioned himself at her pussy entrance.

Piper - That's it, Nico. Fuck my pussy.

Nico - Sorry, Piper. I have other plans.

Saying this, he thrusted roughly in her asshole. Piper screamed. Nico began thrusting harder until his 10 inches were in her ass. He then began thrusting all the way in and out of her. Piper was screaming loudly. Nico's was the biggest dick she had taken yet. But she had just recieved double anal from Jason and Percy.

Piper - Yeah, fuck. Oh, Nico. Don't stop. Fuck my ass. FUCK.

Meanwhile, Percy again positioned himself at her pussy and slowly, thrusted in. Piper again had 2 dicks in her and she felt great. Jason meanwhile played with her boobs.

Piper - Oh, Percy. Fuck. Fuck, Nico. Ah. Jason, wanna try pegging.

Jason - That won't look gay, will it?

Piper - Nonsense. It's very much straight when a boy and a girl are doing it.

Jason - Okay.

Jason slowly positioned himself on Piper's strapon. Piper then pulled him towards him and thrusted in him. Jason screamed. He was slowly descending on Piper's strapon while she was herself getting penetrated in the pussy by Percy and in the ass by Nico. Jason and Piper were moaning loudly.

Jason - Oh, fuck me, Piper. Ah, fuck me hard. FUCK.

Piper - Fuck, Percy. Fuck, Nico. Yeah, that's it, boys. Harder. FUCK.

This turned them on. They began thrusting faster. Piper screamed louder. She began thrusting in Jason harder. She thrusted until her strapon was all the way in Jason's asshole.

Jason - Aaah, fuck. Oooh, Piper. FUCK.

Piper - Yeah, fuck me, boys. That's it. Oooh. Aaaah, FUCK.

Jason then began stroking his dick while being penetrated anally. Soon, Piper came on Percy's dick. She then took her strapon out of Jason's asshole. Jason then positioned himself between Piper's boobs and thrusted through the gap. Piper moaned loudly. This turned the boys on and they doubled their thrust speeds. Soon, Jason came on Piper's face and she swallowed it all. Percy too felt the urge and took it out. He then joined Nico in her asshole. Piper screamed louder than ever before as 2 huge dicks were pounding her tightest hole. Jason meanwhile was kissing her. Thus, he screams were sending vibrations through him. Soon, Percy and Nico felt the urge. They gave one rough thrust sending them all the way inside her tight asshole and sent streams of hot cum deep inside her tight asshole. They then took it out.

Percy - That was fun.

Piper - You could have came in my pussy. I'm on birth control.

Percy - But I love your ass.

Jason - Pegging was fun too.

Nico - You should try it with Annabeth, Percy.

Then they all got clothed. Percy went to his cabin where Annabeth was waiting for him. Will came to Nico's cabin while Piper followed Jason to his. And then they all had sex.

 **Please review for more suggestions. The next chapter is a romantic surprise followed by another Percabeth scene. Then the Romans will come followed by the MCGA. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading till now.**


	11. 10 - LeoCalypso

**The romantic surprise. I have slightly changed the story. Leo and Calypso stay in Ogygia until Festus is repaired**.

Leo had arrived in Ogygia after his death. He went to see Calypso. She was working just as usual. She was looking beautiful as always. She wore a white sleeveless dress which prominently showed her hot figure. But she was crying. Leo couldn't bear that. He went to her.

Leo - Hey.

Calypso looked up and stared at him for a moment.

Calypso - Leo...

Leo - I've come back for you Calypso.

Calypso looked at him for a moment. Then she pulled him into a kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. Then they broke off from the kiss.

Leo - I don't like it when you're sad, Sunshine.

Saying this, he wiped her tears.

Calypso - I love you, Leo.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths.

Leo - I've left you once, but I'm never gonna leave you again. I swear on the river Styx.

Calypso - I want you to be with me forever.

She then took Leo to her bedroom. She kissed him again. She felt something hard against her thighs. She blushed. Leo noticed this. Calypso realized she was getting wet.

Calypso - I want you, Leo.

Leo - And you will have me, Sunshine.

Leo then pulled her closer and kissed her on the neck. This was enough to get her on. She then took off her dress and pulled him into another kiss. Her arms explored his body just as his arms explored her body. She then pulled his shirt off. She felt his muscular body. He then kissed her neck getting her on again. Her hand moved to her bra. Slowly, she pulled it off, revealing her hot D-cup boobs. He then pulled her closer and kissed her again. He felt her boobs press against his bare chest. He slid his tongue in her mouth and battled with her tongue. Then, they broke off the kiss and she moved his hand to her boobs. Leo began massaging her hot D-cups.

Calypso - Oh, Leo.

Leo - I love you, Calypso.

Leo then buried his face in her huge boobs. He began licking and kissing her boobs like crazy. He left no spot dry. Calypso was softly moaning his name. Her hands slowly moved to his pant. She unbuttoned it and pulled it off. She could see a huge bulge in his boxers. His dick seemed to be quite big for his boxers. Calypso could see its base and she blushed deeply. Meanwhile Leo's hands were moving around her underwear. Slowly, both of them took them off. Leo just kept staring at the hottest ass he had ever seen.

Leo - Calypso, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Calypso was blushing. But she blushed even deeper on seeing Leo's 11-inch long and 3-inch thick dick.

Calypso - You're big. Sooo big.

Saying this, she began stroking Leo's dick. She pulled him into another long and passionate French kiss. Leo held her tight while she was giving him a handjob as well as French kissing him. Leo felt her hot D-cup boobs press against his chest. His hands were exploring her body. They groped her ass cheeks causing her to moan softly. Leo then began moving his finger around her pussy. Calypso was moaning as she was beginning to feel pleasure. Leo then thrusted his index finger in her pussy. She moaned more. She began stroking him faster. Leo moaned. He then inserted his middle finger in her pussy and his little finger in her asshole. Calypso gave a slightly louder moan at the unexpected shocker. She then stopped stroking him and pushed him on the bed with his dick pointing up. She then got in 69 position and began licking him. Her pussy was at Leo's face. Instead of licking her, however, Leo once again gave her the shocker. Calypso moaned.

Calypso - Oh, Leo.

Calypso then began deepthroating Leo's dick. She found it hard but somehow she managed to get almost all of it in her mouth. She began sucking on it. Soon, Leo felt the urge. He came in her mouth. He took his fingers out of her.

Leo - That was amazing.

Calypso kissed him again.

Calypso - Pleasure me now.

Leo kissed her neck. He then began moving down to her ass, which was clearly her best feature. He licked her ass cheeks and left no spot dry. He then gave a lick to her asshole. She gave a soft moan. He then moved to her pussy and inserted his tongue in her. She moaned as pleasure began building up in her. Leo then moved to her hot D-cup boobs. He sucked on her nipples, causing her to moan. He then positioned his dick at her boobs.

Leo - I guess both of us are big enough for this.

He slowly thrusted through the gap between them. The head of his dick reached her mouth. She kissed it once. Leo then began thrusting back and forth, through the gap between her boobs. Calypso meanwhile was fingering herself. Leo speeded up his thrusts. He massaged her boobs and pinched her nipples. Calypso was moaning as pleasure rocked her body. Soon, she came. Leo quickly moved down and licked her juices.

Calypso - That's it, Leo. I can't stand it anymore. Fuck me, now.

Leo - Okay.

He pushed her down on the bed and positioned his dick at her pussy entrance. Slowly, he entered. Calypso screamed at the first thrust and then her screams reduced to moans. Leo's was the biggest dick she had ever taken.

Leo - You're not virgin, are you?

Calypso - No. My previous lovers have fucked me. Especially Odysseus. He was good but you are much better.

Leo - So, are you happy?

Calypso - I want this more than anything.

Leo bent down to kiss her. He then began licking, kissing and sucking on her boobs. She moaned as pleasure was rocking her body. Leo began thrusting deeper. Calypso was moaning louder. Leo finally managed to get his 11-inches in her tight pussy. He began thrusting in and out of her and increased his thrust speed. Calypso was moaning loudly. Leo bent down again to kiss her. He then went even faster. Soon, he felt the urge.

Leo - Calypso, I'm going to cum.

Calypso - It's okay. Cum in me.

Leo - What?

Calypso - Do as I say.

She locked her legs around him to keep him in. Then, with one final thrust, he sent streams of semen in Calypso's pussy. Calypso then put her arms around him and kissed him passionately as they lied down on the bed.

Calypso - I love you, Leo.

Leo - I love you too, Calypso. But I fear I just got you pregnant.

Calypso - I'm a sorceress, Leo. I've got my own magical ways of birth control.

Leo - Does that mean you're not pregnent?

Calypso - Yes it does.

Leo - Then get ready for round 2.

Before she could realise, Leo took his dick out, turned her around and got behind her in the spoons position. He spread her ass cheeks and poked her asshole.

Leo - Ever taken it in the ass, Calypso?

Calypso - I've never had anal. None of my other lovers ever gave me that. Does it hurt?

Leo - It does hurt a little but I guess the pleasure is worth the pain. So, should I?

Calypso - Do it then.

Leo - Are you sure?

Calypso - Fuck me now, Leo. Fuck me hard.

Leo - Okay.

Leo then spread her ass cheeks and slowly thrusted in. Calypso screamed as she felt his thickness against her tightest hole. Leo was going slowly and carefully trying his best not to hurt her. His hands moved to her boobs and he massaged them. He kissed her neck once. Calypso was moaning his name loudly. Leo kept thrusting gently but his dick was big enough to hurt her. But she didn't mind. The feeling of having him in her ass was more than anything. He kissed her neck and cheek. She then turned her head to kiss him. They shared another passionate French kiss. He inserted his tongue in her mouth and battled with her tongue. Meanwhile, his hand moved to her boobs and she pinched her nipples. Calypso moaned, sending vibrations through Leo's body and to her ass. Leo kept kissing her as he licked the vibrations. He inserted a finger in her pussy and slightly increased his thrust speed. This sent more vibrations through them. Then, Leo removed his finger and broke of from the kiss. He slightly increased his thrust speed. This was turning Calypso on.

Calypso - Oh, fuck. Go deeper, Leo. Faster, harder. Ah. Oooh. Leo, FUCK.

Leo - Won't it hurt?

Calypso - Then let it hurt. I want all of you in me. I want you to go DEEPER, FASTER, HARDER, ROUGHER. FUCK MY ASS, LEO VALDEZ.

Leo - Have it your way then.

Leo began to go exactly as Calypso said - deeper, faster, harder and rougher. Calypso screamed in pain as Leo's huge monster was tearing her ass apart. Her ass was getting redder and redder. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She was screaming in pain.

Calypso - OOOH. AAAH. FUCK, LEO. DON'T STOP. FUCK ME, BABY. OH. AAAAAAAH. FUCK.

Her screaming turned Leo on. He went even faster. Calypso was screaming louder than ever before. But she loved the feeling and wanted it to go on forever. Leo was now pounding her hard. Calypso used her legs to keep him in. But she realized this would end soon.

Calypso - Go slower, Leo. I want it to last longer.

Leo decreased his speed. He was still going all the way in and out of her but much gently now. Calypso was moaning now as pleasure was building inside her alongside the pain. Leo meanwhile massaged her boobs with one of his hands. He pinched her nipples, causing her to moan. He then whispered in her ear.

Leo - You are sooo beautiful, Calypso. Your ass is sooo hot. Your boobs are sooo perfect. You're the best.

Calypso turned her head to kiss him. Their tongues battled as they shared yet another passionate French kiss. Leo then felt the urge as did Calypso. With one last thrust getting his 11-inches in her, he sent streams of sticky, hot cum in her tightest hole. Calypso came too. He then took it out. Calypso then kissed him.

Calypso - Oh, fuck, Leo. That was just amazing. Having your dick in my ass was the best feeling ever.

Leo - You're so fucking hot, Calypso.

They then got clothed. As Calypso turned around, Leo slapped her ass, making it jiggle. Calypso then looked at him and stripped nude again. She then stripped Leo to nothing and kissed him. She then turned around in doggy-style.

Leo - My hot babe wants more then?

Calypso - Badly.

Leo spanked her again.

Calypso - Stop teasing me. Fuck me hard.

Leo then spread her ass cheeks. Calypso was getting excited, hoping for anal. Leo however changed his mind and thrusted in her pussy. It was tight, but not as much as the asshole. Calypso moaned, feeling somewhat disappointed. Leo had decided to give her a rough, wild fucking, which he did. Calypso's moans turned to screams. Leo spanked her hard. He then took it out and thrusted in her asshole. Calypso screamed louder. Leo quickly felt her tightness. He pounded her mercilessly. Tears rolled down Calypso's eyes but she was loving it. Leo then took it out and turned her around. He then fucked her asshole in the missionary position. His balls slapped against her ass cheeks. He then slowed down. He then began massaging her boobs and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan. He then thrusted 3 fingers in her pussy. Calypso moaned as waves of pain and pleasure rocked her body. He then took his fingers out and bent down to kiss her. He then increased his thrust speed while French kissing her, sending vibrations through his body and back to her ass. They again got in the spoons position and he kissed her neck and played with her boobs. Soon, they both felt the urge. Leo came deep inside her tight asshole while Calypso came on his balls. Then the once again shared a long and passionate French kiss. They were now extremely tired and didn't bother to get up and get clothed. Leo put his arms around her and grabbed her boobs as they drifted off to sleep, with his dick still inside her ass.

 **Hey guys. I've finally successfully completed 10 chapters and I'm not planning on stopping. I guess this is my longest ever yet. Perhaps the best. The next chapter is Percabeth. And then Leo and Calypso will come to camp. More surprises will come. So please keep reading and reviewing for suggestions.**

 **Also please read my new Harry Potter story titled 'Hogwarts Love Stories - Year 4'. It will contain LOADS OF SEX, along with a story. Please review and suggest. Thank you.**


End file.
